The Catalyst
The Catalyst is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, which was released as the first single on August 2, 2010. It appears on their fourth studio album, A Thousand Suns, which was released on September 8, 2010. The music video for the song, directed by the band's turntablist Joe Hahn, was released on August 26, 2010. It first premiered on Zane Lowe's radio show segment entitled The Hottest Record in the World Today, at 7:30pm in Great Britain and was accompanied by a phone interview with the band's lead singer Chester Bennington. It has also been featured as part of a "Linkin Park Track Pack" Downloadable Content piece for Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. "The Catalyst" is the closing theme song for the game Medal of Honor: Tier 1. A majority of the song was used in the trailer made for the game directed by Joe Hahn. The trailer was released on August 1, 2010, and features a montage of game play and live action footage set to the single. The video can be watched on YouTube or on the website made for the video game. Releases * The Catalyst * A Thousand Suns * "Waiting for the End" * A Thousand Suns+ * iTunes Festival: London 2011 Background The song is an upbeat, electronically driven track featuring a synthesized solo section, climaxing in a more dramatic section building with a cascading drum solo to finish. It is written in the key of D minor at 135 BPM. Post-Release The band Pendulum, which opened for Linkin Park on Road to Revolution, put out a remix to "The Catalyst", which can be heard on YouTube. Music Video The music video contains the band playing in a smoke-filled room, along with a hooded-Mike in a car. It also contains glimpses of Chester underwater. It is supposed to show that when you're up close, it can be terrible, but from far away it could be beautiful, like a fire. This video was directed by Hahn, the band's disc jockey professional. Reception "The Catalyst" became Linkin Park's ninth number 1 single on Billboard's Alternative Songs chart, tying Linkin Park with Green Day for the second most #1 songs on this chart. Track Listing CD Single Digital Download NoBraiN Remix iTunes EP Promo Radio CD Single Pendulum Remix Lyrics God, bless us / everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought / it can't be outdone It can't be outmatched / it can't be outrun / no God, bless us / everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought / it can't be outdone It can't be outmatched / it can't be outrun / no And, when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light (God, bless us / everyone) (We're a broken people living under loaded gun / oh) Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky God, save us / everyone Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns For the sins of our hand / the sins of our tongue The sins of our father / the sins of our young? / No God, save us / everyone Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns For the sins of our hand / the sins of our tongue The sins of our father / the sins of our young? / No And, when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light (God, save us / everyone) (Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns? / Oh) Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky (Oh) / Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go God, bless us / everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought / it can't be outdone It can't be outmatched / it can't be outrun / no God, bless us / everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought / it can't be outdone It can't be outmatched / it can't be outrun Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs